Ombres et lumière
by shadowquill17
Summary: Les gens pensent qu'il est impossible que Sherlock aime John, parce qu'il est trop bizarre, trop inquiétant, trop Sherlock... et pour être honnête, Sherlock n'en a rien à faire ; tout ce qui importe, c'est que John le croie.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de mon entrée dans le fandom de Sherlock... déjà deux ans, lecteur ! Déjà deux ans que j'ai écrit pour la première fois sur John et Sherlock, et ces deux années ont été rendues possibles grâce à toi, et à toux ceux qui m'ont soutenue depuis la toute première fic, depuis le tout premier mot, et à tous ceux qui ont rejoint le train en marche pour venir me dire que ce que j'écris leur donnait le sourire !**

 **Cette fic est née d'une discussion que j'ai eue avec sama-66 plus tôt cette année, au sujet de Sherlock et son amour pour John (beaucoup des discussions auxquelles je prends ont tendance à tourner autour de cela... étrange).**

 **Bref, il fallait que j'écrive un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'occasion, donc voici pour toi une nouvelle fic ; elle n'est pas très longue, et ce n'est qu'un simple OS, mais j** **'espère que ça te plaira.**

 **...**

La plupart des gens, les communs et médiocres qui rampent sur le bitume comme autant de cafards, gelés par la froidure hivernale d'un Londres impardonnable, pensent avoir tout compris de Sherlock.

Ils pensent l'avoir cerné, l'avoir résumé aussi bien qu'un quatrième de couverture, l'avoir analysé et intégré jusqu'aux tréfonds de son essence quand ils l'appellent égoïste, insensible, pervers, psychopathe.

Et Sherlock les laisse penser, vraiment. Ce n'est pas à lui de se fatiguer pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, ce n'est pas à lui de se défendre contre leurs esprits mesquins, faibles et jaloux. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, qu'ils soient fiers d'avoir deviné le reflet de leurs âmes petites et ridicules !

En fait, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, pense Sherlock. Parce que son cœur est sien, ou plutôt il n'est pas leur, et il contient des choses puissantes et indescriptibles qu'ils ne méritent pas de connaître.

Ils ne comprendraient pas l'émotion corrosive qui ronge son cœur quand il enlace John Watson, quand des doigts courts et agiles tirent ses boucles noires, quand une bouche chaude et pressante prend et prend et _prend_ contre ses lèvres.

(Sherlock donne et donne et donne, et il donnerait encore s'il pouvait, mais il ne sait pas ce que John pourrait vouloir de lui qui ne soit pas rude et abîmé… il n'a que lui-même à offrir, et les initiales JW, taillées d'un scalpel décidé sur son cœur et qui blanchissent comme une promesse, montrent qu'il l'a déjà fait.)

Ils seraient choqués par le désir de Sherlock, infini, impossible, de connaître chaque centimètre du corps de John, de posséder chaque molécule, chaque atome parfait qui fait cet être si fort et extraordinaire… Sherlock veut l'ouvrir en deux et embrasser ses organes, caresser ses entrailles, vénérer chaque muscle nu et humide ; il veut se fondre en lui comme une maladie, ramper dans sa poitrine pour s'y faire une niche tout près des battements du cœur de John.

(Il croyait que John ne comprendrait pas, mais quand il le lui dit ce dernier se contente de lui embrasser le front en disant _je sais Sherlock, moi aussi_ , et ses yeux sont doux et bleus et Sherlock _vole_.)

Sally Donovan ne comprend pas, Anderson ne comprend pas… ils ne voient que la nuit de l'être de Sherlock, sans voir le feu que John amène dans sa vie autrefois constamment menacée par le néant et l'autodestruction ; la lumière presque céleste avec laquelle il chasse les démons les plus sombres.

Mrs Hudson, elle au moins, _sait_ qu'elle ne comprend pas ; parfois Sherlock veut la serrer dans ses bras, la remercier d'être comme elle est, aimante et pleine d'acceptation… mais il préfère lui montrer sa gratitude en mangeant la nourriture qu'elle les force à accepter ; c'est moins compliqué.

Parfois il soupçonne Mycroft d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître ; quand Sherlock détourne le regard de John et croise celui de son frère, lourd, sérieux, secret.

Car si Mycroft a même la moindre idée des sentiments de Sherlock, il s'inquiète sûrement, comme il sait si bien le faire. Craint probablement que Sherlock ne décide de tailler les artères autour de son cœur, pour le sortir de son écrin de chair découpée et l'offrir à John, bercé dans des mains sanglantes et aussi dénudé que chaque jour quand John plonge son regard dans le sien…

Sherlock ne ferait jamais cela, bien sûr ; la mort serait trop ennuyeuse sans le souffle de John dans son cou, sans l'ancre familière de son regard pétillant, fatigué, qui empêche Sherlock de chuter trop vite ou de planer trop haut, trop loin…

Alors Sherlock fait la seule chose qu'il peut faire pour montrer à John, et seulement à John, une ombre de cet amour sombre et tout-puissant qui bat en lui comme une horloge antique ; Sherlock mange et boit et dort, et il prend soin du cœur qui bat dans sa propre poitrine mais qui appartient en réalité à John Watson.

 **...**

 **C'est toujours un challenge pour moi d'écrire du point de vue de Sherlock ; j'ai plus de facilité à me mettre dans la peau de John, va savoir pourquoi...**

 **Donc surtout, n'hésite pas à me laisser une review si ça t'a plu - ou si tu as des commentaires, ou si tu veux discuter de la conspiration Johnlock, du prochain épisode spécial Noël de Sherlock, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre... j'ai trop peu d'occasions de la faire dans ma vie réelle, et l'anniversaire de ma première Johnlock semble être le moment parfait pour remédier à cela.**

 **(C'est quand même dingue, la façon dont les gens - même des gens par ailleurs complètement sensés ! - peuvent juste ne _pas voir_ l'évidence du Johnlock, quand elle est _juste. devant. leurs. yeux_... ça me sidère. XD)**

 **Bref, ne sois pas timide, viens partager tes opinions, et surtout passe un excellent week-end ! ^^**

 **Edit 17.08: l'adorable et talentueuse Yassoda a traduit cette fic en anglais sur archiveofourown, elle s'appelle Shadows and Light (ou ajoute juste** **/works/ 4591431 après l'adresse de ao3, en enlevant les espaces bien sûr, pour t'épargner une longue recherche et tomber direct sur la bonne fic)...**


End file.
